


fratricide 1

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: part 1 of an anonymous work
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	fratricide 1

I hate you 

Ludwig growls he pushes Gilbert into the wall and Gilbert falls with loud loud and angry angry thud and Ludwig is angry of course he is angry he knows nothing but how to be angry and Ludwig is yelling and he is pushing Gilbert around and Gilbert is angry because he doesn't like being pushed around but Gilbert is too old to push Ludwig back anymore 

I hate you I hate you 

Now Ludwig is going to leave him alone again, he does that he comes back and then he leaves angry again and he will come back again and then he will leave again when that will be gilbert does not know could be years could just be weeks 

you ruined my life 

Gilbert as an old man is soft and weak and he knows Ludwig has every right to hate him for what he has done he has turned Ludwig from a soft child into a colorless man he has pushed him around so no one will push him around Gilbert did it because he loved him and that was the only way Gilbert knew how to love 

I wish you would die 

Gilbert let Ludwig vent his frustration and he smiles because he knows Ludwig is a man now and Ludwig will never be pushed around by anyone ever again not Gilbert or anyone else Gilbert does wish he would move on because he wants to remove himself from this wall and make lunch because he is hungry his nose is bleeding and its getting on his clothes and Gilbert wants to keep those nice 

I was just a child 

Gilbert feels only a little guilt he wants Ludwig to go now go on move on Luddy Luddy you must have somewhere to go or some place to be you must be wasting time here why do you waste time here Luddy you are a young man you should be seeing the world why are you wasting time on an old man who can never muster enough strength to give you the fight you want and deserve 

I never want to see you again 

Ludwig shoves him one last time and then he leaves for what he says is forever but what Gilbert knows is just a matter of time before he comes back again.


End file.
